THE CROSSROADS OF TIME AND SPACE
by ImmortalityWinchester
Summary: What would happen if Sam and Dean met the female versions of themselves on a hunt in a rather dystopian world? (Please, forgive any mistakes. I'm a newbie. Thank you!)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Supernatural or its characters, I only own characters that I create.**

* * *

 ** _Note: Hi guys! I finally decided to start writing. I was too afraid to share my ideas before. I thought nobody would ever like them but I guess it's about time we all stopped being afraid! Let me know what you think! I'd appreciate it! Thanks in advance! ~ImmortalityWinchester~  
_**

* * *

Sam and Dean were chasing a creature at a rather cold autumn night. The creature, scared and out of breath, ran into an alley in an attempt to hide but in vain as he got cornered by the boys. Sam grabbed it by the arm and Dean clutched its jacket. All of the sudden, the three of them vanished into thin air. What was left of them was just a bright purple light and then it started to rain.

Sam and Dean were lying there, passed out in an alley- very similar to the one they had just chased the creature into. Dean opened his eyes. He seemed confused and he moaned in pain. Something wasn't quite normal. The place was darker, colder and scarier. He noticed that Sam was unconscious, and he crawled next to him.

"Sam? Sammy?"

Sam didn't respond. He was cold and his lips had turned slightly blue. Dean nudged him and shook him. Sam groaned which made Dean release the breath of relief. Dean tried to stand up and gave Sam a hand, holding him from falling back down on his knees, as he was still dazed.

"You okay?" said Dean. The role of the "protective brother" came more natural to him than breathing.

Sam nodded "yeah" but he, suddenly, grabbed his stomach and threw up. Dean was a little worried but he calmed his mind by thinking that the creature must have messed with them somehow. He tapped Sam in the back.

"Yeah… You're aces big guy."

Sam needed a moment to get it together and then he turned his eyes to Dean, like a little child looking at his father figure for answers.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'll tell you what it _wasn't_ _!_ A friggin' vamp!"

Dean was worried and that came out as frustration as he looked at Sam like it was his fault. Sam cleared his throat because, well, maybe it _was_ _partly_ his fault.

"Now what?" said Sam in a calm way.

"Let's go home, take a shower, grab a bite 'cause you got plenty of research to do!"

Sam's eyebrows snapped together. Dean's anger was clearly gone. Besides, he could never stay mad at Sam for too long. Dean tapped him in the back and smirked.

"Yeah? And what're you planning to do in the meantime?"

"Supervise you! With my eyes wide shut!"

Dean passed by him with a smug smile on his face, which made Sam frown once again. As he stood there, trying to get it together, while watching Dean walk away, he felt his body heavier, and a strange feeling overflowed him. He tried his best to shake it off and he followed his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean, all dazed and exhausted, were walking in the rain, trying to get to the Impala in order to finally return home and search the lore for the creature they confronted earlier and which had played them so well.

As they turned around the corner, they both froze in confusion;

"Where is she?" said Dean in a rather calm way. Sam mumbled something that sounded like "I don't know" and shrugged his shoulders but Dean was no longer paying attention as he started scanning the area for Baby.

"Are you sure we parked here?"

Dean threw a mad look at his brother who threw his hands in the air in despair. While Dean was searching around, Sam stood there – maybe it was because his stomach was still messed up- taking a better look at the place they'd found themselves at.

Sam's eyebrows snapped together in a quizzical way the moment he started realizing there was something wrong about that place. A really small town- they'd never heard before- without any stores open or people on the streets, and the weather that kept going from bad to worse from the minute they woke up in that alley, sure, that would seem eerie to any reasonable person but this place troubled even an experienced Hunter like Sam.

"Hey, Dean…" said Sam but Dean was already half a mile down the road, freaking out. « _He wouldn't have heard me even if I'd screamed right into his ear!»_ thought Sam and a small smirk of brotherly affection lit up his face.

Dean jogged back to where Sam was, wearing his most serious and angry pout.

"Any luck?". Dean didn't reply. He just rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his wet hair as the rain had just started getting heavy.

"Maybe we should find a place to crash for the night. At least till the rain stops!"

Dean sighed. « _Sammy's right… The kid's exhausted.»_ he thought.

"You go." Dean put his hand into his jacket's pocket and gave Sam all the money he had.

"Something doesn't add up about this place Dean! I don't think we should split up!" Sam made his point.

"Of course there's something wrong about this place, Sam! No man in his right mind would steal my Baby!"

Dean barked. Sam couldn't help it but laugh.

"Alright Swayze! Where do we start?"

Dean looked around to the empty, haunting streets and the moment he opened his lips to answer Sam's reasonable question, the sound of an engine's purr disturbed the silence of the night and the sound of rain. Dean jumped like a meerkat as he recognized that it was his Baby calling for him.

Dean bolted and started following the sound, leaving a baffled Sam behind.

"What are you d…?" Sam yelled before he ran after his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: You've pretty much guessed that I've no idea what I'm doing here! I'm a FanFiction virgin Lol! If any of you would like to comment or dm me (I don't know if that's a thing here) I'd appreciate it! Thanks! ~ImmortalityWinchester~**_

* * *

The rain had almost stopped. The smell of the wet pavement and mud was adding more mystery and tension to the boys' after-midnight adventure.

Sam and Dean were both out of breath, soaked wet and still affected by whatever it was that creature had done to them. Hiding behind a dumpster across the street of a very old block-of-flats seemed to be the best part of their night. Baby was waiting there- where the carjacker had left her- just a two-lane road separating her from Dean. Sam took a moment to assess the building. Old, ramshackle, with its windows sealed with huge planks. « _It could be the dream house for squatters or the best dare for ghost hunters!»_ the thought crossed Sam's mind when he realized that his brother was moving towards the car and tackled him into a pothole of rain-water and mud.

"You nuts?" Sam yelled at Dean who acknowledged the recklessness of his act by growling and looking down at his wet jeans as he pretended to clean up the mud. Sam shook his head in both disapproval because his older brother could turn into a real five-year-old when he knew he was wrong. Not more than a moment had passed when the door of the building opened just so a single person could fit to get out. It was as if the squatters or owners of that wreck were afraid of something getting in or maybe coming out.

Two people came out, one after the other, both wearing hoodies, military pants and heavy army guns. That was pretty much what the boys saw before the carjackers got into the Impala and drove off.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean tried his best not to yell but his frustration was not a friend.

"Come on!" Sam nodded Dean to follow him and they snuck to the back of the building. Sam reached for his " _lock pick kit_ " into his pocket when a cold metal hit him in the back of his head. Sam caught a glimpse of a person in a hoodie knock out his brother, before he fainted.

His body and head felt a hundred times heavier while something warm was dripping all the way down his neck. He tried to open his eyes because he needed to make sure Sam was still kicking and breathing but he just couldn't. It took a few moments for him to realize that he was blindfolded and probably tied into the world's most uncomfortable chair.

"Sam?" he whispered as if their very bold abductors wouldn't bother to even listen.

"Yeah…"

He'd been shot, stabbed, deprived of sleep and a ton of other things during his life as a Hunter, but Sam had never felt the need to lay down into his bed and just let his beaten up and soaked head rest for a couple of nights, or more.

"You alive?"

"Y-Yeah?" a chuckle made his pain more acute but God he was thankful that moment for having Dean for his brother. He had a lot of those moments in his life and that was one of them.

"Can you move?"

"Ugh… Sure, they decided to restrain just you because of your murderous blue-steel expression!"

Sam tried to make a joke.

"It's the hair! Bad guys don't take you seriously man!"

"Shut up!"

A moment of silence ensued as the brothers made their best effort to either free themselves or make out even the smallest sound that could be a hint as to what they were up against.

"That's just, awesome!" croaked Dean.

"Those knots are a real…" before Sam finished his sentence the door behind them opened. Dean wore his defensive pout on, while Sam felt his every muscle tighten up, getting ready for the enemy to strike. More than a pair of boots must've walked in, which made the boys sweat in agony.

"I'm sorry Sam! We panicked! I thought they were Drifters!" said a young girl that couldn't have been more than 13.

"It's alright Dannie. I'm not mad." said Sam, a woman whose voice seemed firm and steady as if she'd been carrying a lot of baggage on her shoulders for too long.

"It's a good thing you didn't kill the poor bastards!" said a third woman that was investigating they boys and their head wounds from up-close.

"For God's shakes, take those blindfolds off!" the second woman barked.

The kid proceeded, cautiously, to her command. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust.

"Great! We got jumped by Lizzie McGuire and her nannies!" Dean couldn't help but say, in his usual offensive way.

"Who are they?" said the third- rude- woman.

The girl shrugged her shoulders, knowing that she should have known better to take that information an hour ago.

"Nobody bothered to check their wallets? Really? That's why you stupid kids drop dead faster than fuckin' flies!"

Sam, the one with the heavy load on her conscience, sighed as a way to protest for her friend's harsh ways.

"Go easy on the kid, D!"

The woman, called "D" by her friend, shook her head as a way to show her disapproval. Then, she went to grab Sam and Dean's wallets from their pockets.

"Wow! Lady! I'm a little tied up at the moment!" Dean joked as she put her hand into his jean's pocket. She opened her mouth, ready to make a suitable retort, when she noticed the different ID's in their wallets and the Demon knife in Sam's jacket.

"Who the hell are you boys?" said Sam.

"It says it right there!" said Dean and then faked a wide, polite smile.

"Oh, yeah! It says it right here Sam (referring to her friend)! It's Mr. "Skywalker" and the sidekick is Mr. "Solo"! That was a good one! There's plenty more, in case you feel like you still don't know them enough Sam!"

Sam Winchester rolled his eyes and sighed, tired of this whole farce.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean. We're Hunters."

D and her friend Sam got caught by surprise.

"Dannie. Get out and close the door." said Sam to the girl who stood there, unable to understand.

After Dannie left them alone, just the four of them, Sam and D grabbed a couple of chairs and sat in front of the boys.

"Who do you think you're going to fool?" said Sam in a calm way to Sam Winchester. It was as if she knew that she wasn't gonna get anything serious out of Dean.

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?" asked Sam Winchester.

"Because I'm Deana Winchester and she is my sister Samantha... Titan!" said D (Deana) in a ballsy and sarcastic way but that was not what made Sam and Dean stare in astonishment.


	4. Chapter 4

Their entire night felt as if they were the stars of their very own " _Twilight Zone"_ episode. What had happened to them from the moment they touched that creature that led to this, they did not know. The one thing they knew for certain was that they were definitely not in Kansas anymore.

The "staring contest" between the 4 of them was getting more awkward by the minute.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Sam Winchester couldn't help the thought coming out of his mouth.

"If this was a joke it'd be the crappiest joke in the history of crappiest jokes! So, no. I don't think there's anyone out there with such a shitty taste of humor!" growled Deana before jumping up from her seat and tossing the chair across the room.

Dean thought to himself that he and Sam had confronted an omnipotent being before- a couple of times or more- which had a pretty similar taste of humor and loved to torment the Winchester brothers for his own amusement, but he knew better. This time was different.

"Let me get this straight: You are Samantha Winchester," Dean pointed with his chiseled jaw due to the unavailability of his hands.

"and _that_ is your sister D...Deana Winchester!" that was hard for Dean to spit out. He knew weird; he'd lived in it all his life, but that? It was beyond his powers. Samantha nodded affirmatively as Deana was about to attack Dean and probably bite his damn ear right off.

"You two had a mom named Mary, Mary Campbell and your father was John Winchester?"

"How the fuck do you know all these things? And don't expect me to believe this whole 'we traveled through a warm-whole from a different universe-comic book' crap!"

"We already told you! We were hunting down a creature we, well, _he_ thought to be a vamp and it must've brought us here somehow! Prob..."

"...Mary died in a fire and John was killed by Yellow-eyes?" Sam interrupted his brother with a very impatient tone in his voice.

"Fire? What? No! No...She went down fighting to protect...one of us and she got jumped by a werewolf..." Samantha looked at her sister who had a deadpan expression on her face and then she looked down to the floor. Sam wondered if a tear was about to roll down her face because he, certainly, felt overwhelmed.

"Got her heart ripped out of her chest." Deana said in a surprisingly cold way. Samantha gave her the stink eye but she didn't seem to bother.

"What about John?" Sam regretted making that question the moment it came out of his mouth but he felt like he needed to know.

"John...He, um..." Samantha didn't seem very eager to talk about the mystery that was Jon Winchester. " _The song remained the same_ to every world", Sam thought.

"Jon Winchester went AWOL after mom died!" Deana was a lot of things but she was one tough cookie, Dean gave her that.

"What do you mean?" Sam was more astonished by her answer than Dean.

"In case you didn't notice, this is war. And you expect those kind of things at war. So quit scratching old wounds and tell me..."

Dannie, the 13-year-old who had managed to knock unconscious two grown men earlier that night, came rushing into the room. Her freaked-out expression and her panting got everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry but...this is important!" she tried to catch her breath while she kept avoiding to look Samantha in the eye.

"What is it?" Samantha said, calmly.

"We got a 1B..." Samantha and Deana froze. Deana made her best efforts to hide it but the boys realized it was bad.

"Who?" said Samantha while her heart was about to leave from her chest. She knew.

"Jay..." Dannie mumbled with difficulty while looking down at her feet.

Samantha bolted out of the room, wearing her heart on her sleeve. Deana was still standing there, staring at the door. Dannie tried to touch her hand but she pulled away. The kid was, obviously, very upset and that made things even worse.

"Go with her." she ordered and Dannie complied. Deana turned her back to the boys and put her hands on her waist. Dean looked over at Sam who nodded him to see the rusty machete that Deana had attached to her belt.

Dean thought that things didn't look too bright for the Winchester bros. These people were all very upset and the strange dudes who had tried to break into their place, were not to walk out of there alive. Somebody would have to pay. Somebody was about to become the scapegoat and the odds were not in their favor. The story they'd told the girls, the IDs, the sneaking into their home at midnight and that scary knife made the boys look retty shady. Dean thought that they had to bolt out of there and fought to undo his ropes. Deana grabbed her machete which made Sam start to flounder as soon as he thought Deana was about to take their scalps but she just went after her sister instead. Sam and Dean were panting while staring at each other in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean had made their best efforts to break free but whoever tied them up had done a pretty great job and had made sure they were no knives or pocket knives left on them to use.

"It's just getting better and better!" Dean soliloquized but Sam was lost in his thoughts. He seemed to truly feel for those people. He didn't know what was going on but he knew they were way over their heads with this life that was forced upon them. Dannie walked in, holding a tray that of bred and a bottle of water, which seemed as if they had collected it from the rain.

"If you're going to kill us, you don't have to feed us kid."

"Dean." Sam scolded him.

"It's Dannie, right?" Sam asked politetly and the girl nodded "yes"

"What's a 1B?"

Dannie seemed to trust Sam. Heck, she seemed so nice that even Dean had a chance, he thought. She placed the tray down onto the floor and took a deep breath. She looked into the boys' eyes and that moment Dean knew she was kind enough to trust anybody, even a person like himself.

"Vampire bite... Jay is Sam's husband. He's very nice and he's going to die... Why is h...?" tears rolled down her cheeks and Dean just wanted to throw his arms around that kid and promise her that everything was going to be alright when she woke up in the morning but he knew there was nothing he, or anyone else in that matter, could do.

"Hey, it's ok. It's all right" whispered Dean in an attempt to calm Dannie down. She looked him straight in the eyes and he realized that it was the first time he'd seen a kid in such despair and fear.

"Why don't you cut us loose, huh?" Dean asked with his most friendly smirk but Dannie was too scared to even move a muscle.

"Look, Dannie, we can help your friends!" Sam stated.

"Yeah, it's true! But we can't do it from here! So, you gotta trust us, alright?"

Dannie shook her head in confusion.

"Just go tell Sam...Samantha, that we know a cure, okay? Just go!" barked Sam and Dannie nodded before she ran to tell the others.

Not more than ten minutes later, Deana barged in. Dannie ran behind her and grabbed her by the arm that was about to hit Sam. "Hey!" Dean yelled to defend his brother. Deana stopped.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You think you can lie your way out of this? You are dead men! Why drag the rest of us down with you?"

"They're trying to help..." Dannie said under her breath.

"Help? The more we let Jay breathe air, the bigger threat he becomes for us all!"

"So, you're just gonna gank your sister's husband?!" denoted Dean.

"We are hunters! We know pretty much everything about these things! It surprises me how you survived this long as Hunters with your limited knowledge and stubborness!"

Dean thought that he'd rarely seen Sam react like that. He was proud, for the zillionth time in his life, he truly was.

" _Hunters_? Hunters these days are nothing but a myth they told children in the 90's! The last Hunters got wipped out when the war started back in '05!" Samantha said as she approached them from the doorstep with her red nose and puffy eyes that resulted from crying.

Sam and Dean found it hard to wrap their heads around that fact.

"We used to be over a million in this town. Now we're barely 1.200..."

"What happened?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"Death... War... You name it. They both lead you to the same: oblivion." Samantha sighed.

"The _supernatural_ beings rose. They became one and wipped the Hunters off the face of the Earth. Then they came for us and it won't be late till they start turning against each other." Dannie explained.

"How could the Hunters allow such thing?" Sam thought out loud.

"'Cause they were morons! Wrong. They were **useless** morons! They were outnumbered and they were amatuers! That a good enough reason for 'ya?" Deana blew out some steam.

"You guys aren't Hunters?" Dean wondered.

"War made us! But no one in our family ever knew. Hey, we made it this far! That's something, right?" Deana had calmed down. She wasn't a bad person, her life had made her that way.

"We had the perfect life, until that life got stolen from us..." Samantha wiped a tear off her face.

"My husband is chained and in pain up there!" she yelled

"Promise me you can help him and we will help you get back home! Please..." she begged.

"Samantha!" Deana groaned. Samantha looked over at her and then she turned her eyes back on the boys, like nothing was going to stand in her way. Even if that meant she'd let the two weirdos walk, alive.

"As long as he hasn't tasted blood, there's a chance." Sam told her and a smile of sympathy appeared on his face.

Samantha grabbed her knife and cut the ropes. Sam and Dean had never felt this tired before. They'd much rather be out there, in the dark, fighting all these...creatures they were told about than spending so many hours tied into those chairs.

"We're gonna need some stuff, supplies...for the cure." Sam explained.

"Tell me what you need. I'll send some of our best to fetch them!" Samantha said and thanked Sam with a pat on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Every nightmare they ever had about failing the world, the people, became true the moment they stepped through the threshold. People sick, young people, old people... Mortified and tired of hiding; sleeping on cardboard boxes or onto the cold floor all over the place. The appartments and rooms must've been so packed with people that many slept at the corridors, halls and on the staire's landings.

Sam thought they met this place on a rainy day and wondered how long it had been since those people saw the sun. The thought of finding out the answer to his question, made his stomach ache. He could tell that it'd been too damn long by the way their skin looked, by the smell in that building and the diseases.

Samantha and Deana had already bolted upstairs but the boys couldn't help their feet from trembling to the sight of that nightmare.

" _There are no children"_ Dean thought. The youngest person they'd seen thus far, was Dannie who couldn't be more than 13. Deana appeared at the landing of the stairs.

"You coming?" she barked and shook Sam and Dean out of their horrible thoughts. They had a job to do so they followed the irritable woman.

The building was huge and they climbed all the way up to the top floor. " _Vantage point."_ Dean thought. Samantha and Deana were clearly some kind of leaders in that place and their rooms were on the floor where they could see whatever happened on those streets.

Deana perceived that Dean was wondering about their strategies and decided to explain him her process of thought.

"We get to see everything from up here. Plus, there is easy access to the roof from both our rooms that makes it easier to control the snipers and provide them with assistance when needed."

Dean disliked her from the moment he saw her. He wasn't sure why; maybe it was her arrogance, her sense of superiority, or just the fact that she looked so pissed and yelled at everybody- especially to Dannie- all the time. Or, perhaps, it was due to the fact that he felt so familiar with that person and simply loathed it. He knew her black soul; he'd seen it before, every time he looked into his.

At the end of the hallway, it was the room where they kept Jay. They could tell from all the screaming.

"One thing..." Sam stopped Deana by putting his hand in front of her.

"The cure calls for blood of the vampire sire..." Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean who was shaking his head in disapproval.

"And you're telling this now?" she tried to whisper so that Samantha wouldn't listen.

"Vampires live in nests. I can find him." Dean offered to help so that the crazy lady wouldn't stab them in the neck.

"Dean!" Sam made a grimace.

"Sam will prepare the rest and I'll get the final ingredient. Just send a couple of your guys with."

Deana seemed to think about his proposal.

"All right. Go downstairs and find Jack and Ben. They'll help."

Dean nodded as Deana went to find her sister.

"Dean... This is a very, very bad idea!"

"Sammy, if that guy bites the dust, we're next! I don't see an option here! I'll come back and we're gonna find a way to go home. I promise." Dean hugged his brother and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: Sorry for not publishing any new chapters for a while but I was participating in this year's hunt (GISHWHES) and as a newbie, it was overwhelming! I'd love to hear your thoughts about the story. Would you like me to change something? Add something? Stop writing? I'll take anything! Xo ~ImmortalityWinchester~**_

Jack and that Ben-guy opened the first sealed door of the fortress. They made sure it was dead closed when they proceeded to the second door.

" _It must take them forever to get out of this place"_ Dean thought. They found themselves into a garage and the first thing he laid his eyes on was his Baby. He, instinctively walked towards her.

"Uh, where are you going?" douchebag Ben said.

"I'm taking her." Dean declared.

"You have a death wish? 'D' will end you!" Jack warned him although Dean didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, let her try!" Dean threw a little smirk to Ben and got into Baby.

"The guy's nuts!" Ben murmured as he and Jack got into his car.

A mile down the road, Dean was still following Jack's car. He was feeling his frustration growing as they were going with less than 25 miles per hour in order to avoid getting under a monster's radar. He only found comfort to the idea that he had his Baby along to yet another lunatical adventure- although she wasn't actually his.

The car was moving slow enough so that he could see out of the window: debris, destroyed buildings and houses that used to be a family's home, the few lampposts were slowly dying too as if they were empathetic towards the entire situation. As if they were fading away just like the human souls that fell into oblivion during the time of war… He even saw a couple of fires burning parts of the city. Dean couldn't take another look at that place. He turned his eyes back on the road and noticed that Baby's headlights revealed the cracks on the asphalt that spread all over its surface just like the cracks you'd encounter at Death Valley National Park or at the most barren and dry desert. He wondered if that's what that world would look like when the monsters were done with it.

A movement from the back seat shook him out of his thoughts. He slowed down, even more, and grabbed the blanket that was placed to the back seat, and threw it onto the car's floor. A startled Dannie was hiding underneath. She sat properly into the seat and she looked at Dean with her big green eyes that felt as if they were the only existing color into that grey world.

"Don't throw me out of the car! And for God's sake, don't rat me out to Ben!" she pleaded.

"What are you doing here kid?" Dean barked.

"My uncle is dying back there! My aunt is forced to watch him turn into that… thing! I have to do something!" she whimpered and turned her eyes to her feet.

"Aunt? Wait, D…Deana is your mom?" Dean said with a stunned tone in his voice.

"Yes…" she said with bitterness.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder! I never saw that coming!" Dean murmured.

"My mom is good! She's just… sad all the time since we lost dad…" she said while she held a tear from rolling down her cheek.

Dean was surprised by what the kid had told him but he was even more surprised by the fact that he caught himself smirking to the idea of Dannie's family- before the war. He enjoyed those glimpses of a happy home he'd imagined in his head.

"What happened?" he felt like he needed to know.

"He died like many other people in our group died. Killed by a monster. I was sick… I needed drugs… He went to get them and he never came back..." this time her voice trembled and tears came rushing out like the rain water that fell from the rooftops.

"It wasn't your fault. Crap like that happens at war! I need you to realize that, alright kiddo?" Dean whispered calmly. Dannie wiped the tears off her angelic face and shook her head. Dean put his riffle onto his lap and looked at Dannie through the rearview mirror.

"I could use a pair of young eyes here kid!" He showed her the seat next to him with a nod.

Dannie smiled and climbed to the front seat.

"What are we looking for?" she asked with great excitement.

"Vamps."

Her eyes, immediately, turned melancholic.

"Well, you know this place better than I do!" Dean tried to change the subject but it didn't work.

"I've never been out of the house before…" she confessed to her new best friend. Dean felt his heart break to the sound of the kid's horrible way of living.

"Well, anyway, keep an eye out for anything strange. Those bitches usually live in nests."

"I got something for you Dean…" she put her pale hand into her jacket's pocket and reached for a notebook's page.

"I might have an idea as to where we can find them. But we have to lose Ben and Jack first."

She looked at Dean with a deadpan expression on her face and with determination that was unfitting for a 13 year-old girl. It made Dean's back shiver.


	8. Chapter 8

Half an hour later, Dannie and Dean had managed to lose butthead Ben and his pal. Dean parked the car between two perfectly shaped bushes that offered the best hiding place for Baby they could've wished for. Dean got out of the Impala first, in order to scan the area for any potential threats. After he made sure the place was safe – as safe as a place like that could ever be- he opened the door for Dannie. He readied a gun and handed it to her. He expected to see her protest to the idea but she stood her ground like a professional Hunter that'd miles on the job.

"You sure about this? I could always drive you back home and come back here alone."

Dean observed her face; her beautifully expressive green eyes, her white and soft complexion, her dark blonde hair, for a brief moment she seemed to him she'd aged about two decades.

"We need to hurry" she remarked and walked pass by a slightly staggered Dean.

As they entered the ramshackle block of flats, the hissing sound of wind that found its way through the cracks and their own breaths were enough to make Dannie's skin crawl. They scanned the first floor: clothes, shoes, broken glass and every other thing you'd expect to encounter in an old and abandoned place. No sign of anything **supernatural** , but they both knew better. They walked up the staircase, Dean's flashlight allowed them not to step on piss and other human (or non human) waste. Dean opened the 2nd floor's door. He stuck his head out and after he made sure there was nothing hiding in the dark, ready to eat them alive, they moved, quietly, further onto the 2nd floor.

Dannie felt her stomach ache –maybe it was due to all those awful smells or maybe she was just hungry- as they were finishing up searching the 5th floor.

"I think whoever gave you this tip played you like a fiddle kiddo" Dean stated while removing a huge spider web from his jacket.

"No." Dannie fired back like Dean had insulted her.

"Whoa, what's got into you?"

Dannie didn't even look at him, she just continued opening doors and searching around like a maniac. She grabbed another door knob and felt a callous hand grabbing hers. She looked up and saw Dean, standing right beside her with his gun ready to shoot. He placed his finger to his lips to tell Dannie to keep quiet. She took cover behind him while Dean busted the door open.

Rats. Lots of rats feeding upon a corpse in decay. Dean made sure to cover Dannie's eyes without thinking covering his own nose as the smell from the rotten body (or bodies) filled his nostrils. He knew that this was the kid's life but he could do something to save her from having nightmares and he did just that. He grabbed her and bolted out of the room.

He realized that he was still covering her eyes so he removed his hand from her face. Dannie just stared at him straight in the eyes. Her chest was panting but her face was stone-like.

"I think we should call it a night kid" he said before realizing that he'd dropped his gun when he had tried to save the girl from years of therapy.

"I'll go get my gun and we're outta here, kay?" Dean said calmly before walking back into that room, this time covering his nose. He stopped to grab his gun when he felt a shadow grabbing him from behind. Dannie was yelling frantically, Dean couldn't move a muscle and some…things burst into laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So, I decided to end this story to chapter 10 or 11, that is why it's so long (SORRY)! I figured it's not a good story because nobody ever wrote me any comments, that's why I'm rushing to end it. Thank you all!** ** _~ImmortalityWinchester~ xo_**

* * *

Sam had offered to keep an eye on Jay so that Samantha wouldn't have to stay in the room and witness her husband turn into a thing she would no longer recognize. Sam had locked the room's door and kept a handgun that Deana had given him- secretly- in his hand. He prayed that Dean returned so that he wouldn't have to do what he had to but, mostly, he prayed that Dean would just return, even empty handed.

Dean was gaining consciousness. He couldn't help it but count how many times he'd fainted in the last 24 hours or so.

He looked around and realized that he was in the room where he and Dannie had found that corpse. The hideous smell made his stomach squirm faster than a washing machine's bin.

"Dannie!" he whispered to himself and tried to undo the ropes that held him restricted onto the dirty memory of what once used to be a carpet.

The door opened and in walked a 6foot4 man that wore an army boot in one foot and a galosh in the other. He had teared up and patched up trousers and trench coat but what really caught Dean's attention was the guy's hair. White and messy with a pair of goggles holding a wild lock off his face, Dean chocked a laugh as he thought to himself how much that guy looked like the famous Doc from " _Back to the future"_. The man didn't seem to bother Dean's reaction to his presence, he just stopped and started searching Dean's pockets.

"Oh, hey, Doc! Go easy on the touching part, would 'ya?"

Another giant walked in but he looked more like Colossus than a harmless crazy person which made Dean lose his sense of humor.

"You waited till he's up to look for it? Dumbass!"

He grabbed Dean by the lapel and lifted him up with extreme ease.

"Where's the Amulet, _boy_?" said Colossus as a fair amount of spit landed on Dean's face.

"The what?" Dean said before he was thrown in the air and landed onto a desk. Every bone and muscle of his body was in severe pain. He was fighting to get back on his feet when he felt a sharp and cold object piercing through 3 layers of clothing and his flesh.

"Where!?" barked Colossus and before Dean got to fire back another ballsy response the yelling and screaming of Dannie made his every fiber freeze.

" _Deeeeeaaannn! Dean, please!"_

He felt a rage so wild and untamed that besides his pain and the blood dripping from his wound, he got to knock Colossus down before tackling Doc. He'd managed to reach the door when a very familiar face appeared and Dean turned into a pillar of salt.

"Dad?"

John Winchester was staring at him with a deadpan expression on his face. But he was not the John that Sam and Dean knew… He was older. Pretty much as old as their John would be if he was still alive in their world. His sideburns were white and he had gray hair intermingling with his darker hair. His handsome face was cracked from age and the bags under his eyes made his stare seem a lot more sinister than it already felt.

Colossus, outraged, stuck his knife out to get Dean but with a single nod from John, he fell back like a wounded animal.

"Follow me Dean."

Dean's eyebrows betrayed his surprise when he heard an unknown man –that looked exactly like his late father- calling him by his name. He followed John.

Dean's wound was getting worse but he didn't let the pain show. They entered a room at the other end of the hallway; candles, a chaise lounge with silk sheets, different kinds of paintings, a table with all sorts of liquor (and bottles of blood), guns, knives and whatnot. Dannie was tied to one of the pipes in the room, Dean ran to her side.

"You okay kiddo?" he wiped the tears off her face. She was hurt, the blood on her indicated just that.

"She's fine!" Darth-John responded with complete apathy and took a seat behind a desk. Colossus and Doc left the room and locked the door.

"It's time for you Dean to understand a thing or two."

Dean held Dannie's hand while he listened to the most absurd story of all time. John went on explaining that he was the one who had brought Sam and Dean to his world. He was the one that had asked a Traveler to play the bait so that he'd use his mojo to bring the boys to him. That he wanted Dean's Amulet, and that he knew Dean had it because a Spirit Walker had seen it in one of her out-of-this-world walks. John made clear how bad he wanted that Amulet so that he could find and kill Chuck. Because John Winchester was the king of all the monsters that ruled his world. Because John Winchester wanted to be god.

"So I found an ancient spell that will summon both the Darkness and her lil bro here so that I can relieve the universe from a couple of useless rodents. And once I'm done with them, I will come for your world and the next one and the next one and… you get the idea! It _will_ take time but I got all the time in the world!" he said proudly as he walked towards Dean with an exaggerated swagger.

"What happened to you?" Dean wanted to ask a million things: " _what's a Traveler? A Spirit Walker? What did he mean by the "I got all the time in the world" line he just acted out all so well?"_ but one single thing came out of his mouth. His father was a lot of things but Darth Vader was not one of them.

"Ughh… Longer story than the Bible son!"

"I'm _not_ your son and you're definitely _not_ my father!"

"You have it or not?" John was getting impatient but Dean would die first before telling him that Sam has the Amulet in his jacket's hidden pocket where he kept it since the day Dean threw it away.

"Or not!"

John took a gun out of his pocket and shot Dannie to the stomach.

"Noooooo!"

Dean had never felt that kind of pain before… He'd lost his everything, his Sammy, once or twice so he knew pain but that pain was severe, bone-cracking, gut-wrecking, breath-stopping… That pain he felt was death. How did he let that happen? How did he allow himself to be so reckless when he had a kid to look after? That little angel was _his_ responsibility! He cried. What for, he did not know. Crying wouldn't do them any good but he cried. Choking in his own tears he couldn't see before him.

"It's gonna be ok..." he tried to put pressure on the wound.

"Dean?"

She was calling for him. Dean wiped the tears off his face and hugged the girl. He looked at the gun wound and realized that it was gone.

"Oh! Right! Magical kid!" John pretended that he had forgotten.

"I bet one of my guys is dead, right Dannie? Sucking the mojo outta low lives is your thing these days? You should know! Your kid is supposed to be the same! Or similar to…that!"

John pointed at Dannie with the tip of his gun and then left himself drown in a bottle of scotch. Dean was caught up by surprise. Everything was insanely weird but that last sentence of John's?

"She ain't gonna die easy but it still hurts like a mother! I can do this all day long! All you gotta do is hand me the Amulet! As easy as breathin', right?" John was drunk and arrogant. John's very presence made Dean want to throw up.

Nothing would save them now… Dean was out of ideas and that John guy seemed to be the Boss of all bosses. He didn't know _what_ John was and he couldn't risk Dannie getting hurt because of his recklessness.

John left the bottle slip from his hand and fall onto the floor. He got next to Dean and Dannie and caressed Dannie's hair.

"I got one of the two things I want. Just give me the other one and you walk. Hell, I'll even make sure my guy takes you and your snotty little brother back to your pathetic lives."

"What about Dannie?" he was stalling.

"She will fulfill her destiny." his grin made Dean want to break every teeth in his mouth.

"I'm not gonna ask again!" John yelled and grabbed the kid by the hair.

"You son of a bitch, don't you…"

Dean got interrupted by a scared Doc that barged into the room.

"What!?" John barked.

"Th…Doo…Someone put a bomb at our front door. Sir!"

John left the room with a couple of furious strides and with his gun ready to fire.

Doc unfroze and stopped to untie Dannie. Dean was staring at the interesting man in a very quizzical way. A pair of boots running towards the room made Dean get his defensive mood on.

"Move your asses!" Deana barked from the doorstep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Hey guys! This chapter might seem very abrupt and hasty but as I already mentioned, I'm gonna finish it in a chapter or two because I don't think people like the story very much. BUT I do want to put an end to it, a closure. There's a LOT of info here about the story/plot, that I wanted to reveal in a span of 20 chapters or more but... I hope you find it okay. Don't hesitate to write me in case you find it complicated. Thank you! ~** _ **ImmortalityWinchester~ xo**_

* * *

Dean fought to wrap his head around everything that had happened. What John had told him, how Dannie had turned out to be another supernatural thing, how Deana had showed up and rescued them with the help of Doc, how fast he'd picked up Dannie in his arms and had gotten out of the building…

"Dean? Hey!" Deana hit him in the arm; that seemed to work as Dean broke free from his trance. He realized that he was clutching Baby's seat and he let go.

"You okay?"

Of course she didn't give a rat's ass about him, but why did she sound that worried about his wellbeing?

"I-a… What the hell just happened?"

Deana looked at Dannie through the rearview mirror. Dannie nodded to her mother to tell Dean the truth.

"It's a long ass story but I'll do my best to give you the juice of it!"

"Please do!" Dean was pale, as if he had left all of his blood to that place, with John. John had managed to steal a part of Dean.

"John didn't leave after mom died… He left us after Samantha was born. Years later, mom found out that he was the one that had started the war that led our world to this. She went to hunt him down… I followed her… John ripped her heart out in front of me… I was 36. Em, the crazy guy with the goggles, is a Traveler. The last of his kind. He used to work for John until in one of his trips he saw what John was truly capable of. That's when he came to Sam and me."

"What's the deal with 'Carrie' over there?" Dean pointed at Dannie with his chin.

"A Witch we held hostage once, Rowanna-Rowena or something, had told me that I'd bare a child who would be either the death of us or our salvation."

"Us?"

"Mankind."

Dean was all caught up to Deana's story. He felt as if he was stuck in a punk'd episode or a very bad written sci-fi movie.

"She was right… A year later, Dannie was born. She was… different. Every other kid…died but Dannie didn't. Sam found about a prophesy that said: _the last child of mankind will be the first child of Evil and it will flood the earths with fire and blood and… and it will deliver its new kin their new domain as they feast upon the mortal…"_

"She doesn't seem that evil to me." Dean winked at Dannie who had already started crying in the back seat, by listening to her mother describing a fate that was written out for her…

"That's because many people gave their lives to keep her safe, to keep her pure! Good people!"

"Hey! Don't!" Dean felt that Deana's last sentence was an insult towards the poor girl.

The three of them spent a few moments in silence but Dean needed more. He had to know everything.

"He said something about how my… _kid_ is supposed to be like 'Dee'. I don't… have a kid."

Deana looked at him as if he was mistaken, dazed even from all the injuries and tiredness of the past day, but he couldn't be wrong about his own life.

"Em explained it to me: there's the Verse and there are smaller, parallel universes. This is one of the many. Things are different in every universe but some others do not change. The things that are crucial to the Verse's existence are the same or similar in every smaller universe. I got a sister, you got a brother. You were Hunters from a young age, Sam and I became Hunters later on but we're still Hunters in a way. Dannie is my kid and she's powerful, probably the most powerful creature after God, and your kid is supposed to be like that. If you don't already have a kid, best guess is that you will have a kid. What can I tell you Dean? This is how it's supposed to be. I don't make the rules!"

Dean was getting offensive. He just didn't want to believe her. He never thought for an instant that he could have his own kid, not _really_. Let along that it would be doomed to be in the _**supernatural** _ fight way before it was born.

"But there's one thing I know: only one child will save the entire Verse. It could mine, yours or 'hairdresser Dean's' from the universe next door! All of us have destinies to fulfill but only **_one_** will save the rest."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Deana's words made sense and they didn't, at the same time.

"What about the Amulet?"

"I'm not sure… All I know is that _your_ Amulet is the only one in the whole Verse." Dean was surprised to hear that. Deana parked in the Fortress' garage.

"I guess I'll have to find and then ask Chuck 'bout it." Dean said as he opened Baby's door and stepped one foot out. He realized that Deana was staring at him in confusion and stepped back in.

"Yay high, drunk writer that calls himself Chuck rather than god?"

"You know god?"

"Yeah, why, you don't?"

"Uh, no? Are you being serious?"

"There's a god?" Dannie sighed and let a river of tears roll down her face. She seemed relieved, she had found peace and comfort at Dean's reveal. She had spent years of being afraid of herself and her powers, she was drowning in her own skin...

Dean helped her out of the car and hugged her. There was a beam of hope in this kid's dark life and Dean Winchester had given it to her.


	11. Chapter 11 - final chapter - pt1

**NOTE: Hey guys! This is it! The end to this storyline. It's not how I wanted this story to go down but as I didn't receive any feedback, I thought I should hurry this quick and put an end to it. Hope you find it okay. Xo ~ImmortalityWinchester~**

* * *

It took a fair amount of time for Deana to explain Sam how things were and for Dean to recite his late night adventures. Sam was unable to grasp everything that was happening, he felt cornered, like a wild animal. He'd been through worse but the thought of Dark John, made his every fiber tremble.

"We need to find a way out of here!" Sam said after a long pause.

"They need our help, Sam!" Dean contradicted his kid brother.

"No, you don't understand! If John gets his hands on that Amulet, we're all screwed!"

Deana and Samantha just stood there, silent, observing the brothers do what they did best: merging two minds into one until they figure out a solution.

"Come on Sam! Look around you man! Think!" Dean pleaded.

"I'll go get Em. He'll get you two the hell away from our home, like you want." Samantha surprised everyone with her harsh proposition. When nobody seemed to respond, she walked out of the room as if the boys made her sick to her stomach.

"What's got into her?" Dean murmured.

"You promised to save him." Deana pointed at Samantha's husband, who was still shackled like a dangerous animal.

"That's on me… I didn't get the vamp's blood." Dean, once again, took the blame.

"No, but I did!" Dannie walked into the room

"You were supposed to be sleeping!" her mother scolded her but she walked further into the room as if she was no longer a kid that her mom could tell her off. She was different. She looked as if she had accepted who she was, her powers, and the burden had turned her into a grown up woman. She kept her eyes on Dean, only on Dean, thing that made his skin crawl.

"It is going to be difficult, Dean. You all have to be careful…"

A woman at her late forties appeared at the door, panting.

"I'm sorry! I went to check the patients and by the time I got back, she was gone!" she apologized to Deana.

Before Deana could speak back, Dannie had shut the door closed with her mind, without even looking at it. The woman outside was trying to get it open, but she just couldn't. Deana froze.

"Deana? What's going on?" the woman yelled.

"It's okay Izzy! You can go now!" Deana finally spoke, keeping her eyes pinned on the person that used to be her daughter.

"The skies will turn black, the water will turn red, the earth will crack all the way to its core, the fire will burn it all, as the last River will end to its source…" Dannie seemed lost into some kind of a trance. Sam tried to shake her out of her phase but Deana grabbed his arm.

"It's happened once before… When Castiel vanished… Don't touch her when she's like that… Ever!" Deana took her leather jacket off and on her arm there was a scar in the shape of a thunder.

"Dannie?" Dean tried to talk her out of it. She seemed to respond.

"What were you talking about sweetheart?" Sam asked.

"He's dying…" she kept her eyes on Jay and a tear rolled down her fiery cheeks. She kneeled next to him.

"Honey… He's dangerous!" Deana tried to warn the child but Dannie didn't break a sweat.

"To whom? He's family." Dannie placed one hand onto his forehead. Jay started having spasm and after a while, nothing. He was no longer moving. Dannie fainted and blood dripped down from her nose. Deana fell on her knees and hugged her daughter.

"Baby?" she cried.

Dean was feeling uncomfortable. He imagined himself in Deana's shoes. Deana was him and Samantha was Sam. The thought of that being real made him feel sick. But that moment, his heart ached, not because he was seeing the female version of himself mourning, but because she was gifted a child that she mistreated and she had just witnessed its death. If only he was her parent. If only he had raised her differently… He looked at Sam; pale and unable to react, his kid brother was so confused.

"She got a pulse?" Sam let that skip out of his lips. Deana gave him a mad look before turning her eyes on Dannie, who started moving again, in her arms.

"Mom?"

Jay coughed as well and as he stood on his knees he vomited.

"Wh… How did you do it?" Sam asked while helping Jay out.

"I had the vampire's blood in me… I can take whatever I want from any supernatural being when I touch it… I touched John." Dannie answered while standing back on her feet. Deana looked onto the ground, feeling guilty for not sharing that information with them.

"Do you know what this means? You can save everyone!" Sam said with quite the excitement.

"No. She can't. And she won't!" Deana barked.

"Why the hell not?" Sam fired back.

"Because I will turn…evil…if I keep doing this… Right mom?" the kid turned her eyes on Deana. She felt the kid's green eyes burning her insights.

"Why don't you…" Dean got interrupted by a blizzard of gunshots.


	12. Chapter 12 - Final chapter - pt2

**NOTE: Guys! Final part of the final chapter aka epilogue! Thank you SO much to those of you who wasted their time to read this story! Hope it wasn't too bad! ~ImmortalityWinchester~**

They all started running towards the roof. Deana was shouting commands to the strongest among them to take cover and help the patients. They all seemed to obey.

"My God!" Dean said under his breath.

On the street, there were half a thousand creatures: vamps, werewolves, walkers, shifters, every lowlife that hid in the darkest parts of that city had, now, surfaced and were in the pursuit of the only thing that mattered to them: _blood_.

"Sammy's out there!" Deana withheld a scream from coming out.

"Look!" Sam yelled and pointed at the single running car on the road. Baby was slaying her way home.

"Get us some guns! Now!" Dean shouted and Ben handed them the best riffles he could get his hands on. Dannie was just watching. Suddenly, she strayed from her mother's side. Deana was too busy shooting the things on the streets that she didn't notice Dannie climbing on the ledge. The whole world was below her; death too. Serene, tranquil and in peace with her new self, she opened her arms widely like a baby bird that's about to fly for the first time away from the nest. Was she too young? Had she left enough years to go by before she made peace with it all? None of that mattered. The only thing that seemed important was to save the humans. Dean, Sam, Deana, Ben and every other soldier on that rooftop watched the spectacle in awe. Many creatures froze as well, they looked up at the angel in a kid's body.

"Castiel?" Deana said under her breath and suppressed a sob.

Baby managed to find a way through and she got into the garage. An big truck appeared at the end of the main street. As it got closer, driving on corpses of their own, John Winchester appeared on its trunk. An enormous gun that compelled the enemy to its sight was under John's control.

"Great. More powerful guns in the hands of lunatics." Sam thought.

He looked at Dannie. She was glowing. She seemed to becoming more powerful by the minute. John's monster-truck parked at the building's gates.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. You will die here tonight. You must leave." Castiel said through his daughter's lips.

"What about all these people? Huh?" Dean barked.

"I'm not powerful enough… But I can keep them away until Samantha is back with the traveler."

"Where the hell have you been?" Deana confronted him.

"I just crawled out of oblivion. I'm not myself quite yet…" Castiel, in Dannie's body, turned his eyes away.

"Do you have any idea what life has been around here without you?" Deana cried. Everyone felt uncomfortable but they respected her pain. Especially Dean.

"Is it possible that we did not do this at this particular moment?" Sam placed his hand on Deana's shoulder and squeezed it. She let Cas(s) do what he thought was fit and followed Sam.

Cas(s) started smiting the low lives with as much power as he had in him. Dannie's body started shaking.

"What is happening?" Dean yelled.

"My child is powerful. I can't stay in this body any longer! I will find a vessel and I will return, Deana! My God, help us!" Cas(s) prayed as Dannie's body ejected the angel. A few steps forward and she'd fall off. Dean didn't think twice. He grabbed the girl and they both fell onto the roof's ground. She let a big breath escape.

"What did you do?" Deana's lips were moving but Dean didn't hear a sound. The storm of gunshots had begun once again. Dean let Deana take care of Dannie and allowed Sam to give him a hand.

"You did the right thing!" Sam hugged his brother with such warmth that made Dean sigh in relief.

Samantha came running to the roof. A couple of guys carried a wounded Em.

"What happened?" Sam asked Samatha.

"John shot him when he realized he was one of us…" Samantha replied.

"Thank you!" Em said under his breath. His shirt was bloody and his eyes full of tears.

"What for?" Samantha asked.

"For saying I was one of you!" Em smiled.

"Can you get us out of here?" Sam begged for a reply with his eyes.

Em shook his head negatively.

"I'm sorry mom…" Dannie cried.

"That's okay honey! Cas(s) is gonna be just fine! He'll find his way back to us! I promise!" Deana kissed the kid's forehead.

"Now what?" Dean shared a question out loud.

"I can help." Dannie got up and reached Em's hand.

"I'm sorry. You are a good soul." Dannie told Em as she stole the life out of him.

The building shook like the ground was about to split open. They realized John was trying to get in by blasting the doors open with his monster gun.

"Get me a gun!" Sam shouted. Samantha grabbed his hand.

"There's no time." She smiled at him and led him near Dannie.

"No! We have to help you!" Dean refused to go along with that suicidal plan of theirs.

"You'll help only if you keep the Amulet away from him!" Deana stood her ground.

"My father is back! The last angel in this world. God will not leave us!" Dannie looked into the boys' eyes with determination.

"We'll come back!" Sam promised.

"Don't!" Samantha replied with a smile. The first time she'd smiled since they'd met her. It was as if they'd looked at a beautiful scenery. It was ironic that she'd smiled when everything was about to end. But she had her family back with her, Sam thought and understood how she'd found the courage to do so.

"We'll meet again." Dannie said and grabbed Sam and Dean's hands. Before they knew, they were back in Baby. Back in Kansas. Back in their version of living nightmare.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. For some strange reason, they felt hope for their friends. They knew they'd meet again and it'd be in a happier place, for a happier cause.

"Now what?" Sam asked his brother.

"Let's hit the road." Dean turns the key in the ignition. He pet Baby's wheel when she felt that purr fill him with joy.

"One thing: should you, under any circumstances, mention any details to Cas(s) about our trip to Bizzaro-Earth, I will find a way to turn you into a female Sam that works at Hooters! Is that clear?" Dean said in a calm, manly and dead serious voice.

"Crystal!" Sam grinned although it was the last thing he'd thought he'd do.

Baby got on the road and found its way home.

THE END (?)

* * *

 **!**


End file.
